Daddy's Little Guardians
by Gadget Girl 25
Summary: AU, in this story Dean and Sam get into a fight Sam runs out on him with his Guardian, while Dean is confronted by his Guardian and son Ben
1. Sam's new partner

Daddy's Little guardians

It had been a long day they were both glade to be able to sleep of that angry spirit attack. Sam on the other hand had a different plan, for some reason he just knew that Chris his oh so loving guardian and not to mention niece was waiting outside for him to get his lazy but back in gear. He wasn't exactly sure how he would break the news to Dean, but he knew it had to be tonight. Chris being the saint that she is agreed to help him learn to control his latent half and still wonders how she could even tell in the first place. Sam still trusted her all the same, he looked over to where his big bro was unpacking and let out a sad sigh this was going to be difficult.

Sam had no idea how Dean would react, but he had to at the very least give it a shot. Considering all of the things Dean does for him, Dean looked over to notice the oh so present duffle slung over Sam's shoulder and suddenly got very suspicious. " what's with the bag Sammy? You not going to unpack?" "sorry bro I can't live like this anymore, I've got to find Lilith and I just need to be alone" Sam could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, but rapidly blinked them away. Sam let out another tired sigh and then said the only thing he could manage " goodbye Dean I'm leaving and whatever you do don't come looking for me I'll know if you do." With that said Sam opened the door and sprinted off, luckily Chris didn't park that far away. Sam could have sworn if he didn't know better she was asleep, because once he got himself up into her black Silverado she wasn't moving.

Sam looked over at his niece and sighed once more, the deed was done now all he wanted to do was find a big ditch and go lie in it. Chris swiveled her head and gently nudged his shoulder and, gave him one of her patented Winchester smirks. " I know it's hard but if it wasn't then it would already be to late." With that said she put the oversized four door tricked out truck into gear and turned the radio up as loud as it would go. Sam was starting to get use to the idea of listening to Nickel Back instead of that old mullet rock Dean couldn't seem to get enough of, he even found himself laughing after awhile.

Sam looked over at Chris and caught her singing along, he smirked then settled in for the long ride back to her house in Lawrence. Chris noticed how odd Sam was acting, then just shrugged it off if he wanted to talk about it he would soon enough. Sam finally felt comfortable in his own skin around his trigger happy, understanding, and carefree niece.

Sam hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep, he woke up to a dull motel room on a bed the one farthest from the door. That's also when Sam noticed Chris researching something on her bright electric purple designed laptop. " Hey Chris we not heading over to your house in Lawrence?" Chris gave him a very disturbing look, like she was reading his mind or something maybe she was. " you have some convoluted shit up in that freaky little head of yours," yep, she was reading his thoughts. " you know that's considered rude, reading some-one else's mind without their permission right?" " Whatever Sam just get your lazy ass up I've found us a hunt over in Oklahoma."

" Oklahoma?", " yeah Sam there is a lot of recent reports of demonic activity near the University of Oklahoma's campus in Norman." " really' Chris just rolled her eye's and nodded " hey doesn't OU have the best Meteorology program in the state or something like that?" " yes Sam they do, and their enrollment is very prestigious as well all things considered being on to graduate at the top of my class from that very University." " wait did you just say you graduated from OU?" Chris just sighed then walked over to where her duffle was sitting on her bed closets to the door, she rummaged around for about two or three minuets and found what she was looking for she pulled out some sort of paper then handed over to Sam. " is this your graduates degree?" " yep I'm a certified Meteorologist, you didn't know that?" " no it's a total shocker, hey where are we anyway?"

" well right now we're on the outskirts of Oklahoma city we have about another half hour away maybe a little longer why?" " no reason I guess, when are we leaving?" " once you get your lazy ass up and get into the shower I still don't understand how my dad could put up with your smell' " oh and please brush your teeth your breath so rank I can smell it from over here." Sam had to laugh at that one, it still amazes him how he can feel so at ease with her it's almost not natural almost. Sam did as he was told and grabbed some clean cloths out of his bag with his toothbrush, then darted into the bathroom. Chris just sat there staring, that's when she got up then started concentrating. She sat down on her bed and tried to relax, she sat with her legs crossed then closed her eye's and thought of her boy Ace. Chris was so transfixed in her own world she tuned out everything else, she sighed " I miss you so much why did you have to run off like that, I could really use your help with this one please if you can hear me come to the old motel we stayed at when I was going to OU I have to go I love you Jacen Colt never forget that not for one moment goodbye my old friend." With that , she let herself be pulled back into reality. Chris let out another stressed sigh the got back to packing, Sam should be close to getting out by now. At that exact moment out came Sam, just whistling to who knows what maybe it was Metalica or something like that. Sam looked over towards Chris who was still half dazed and blurry eyed from thinking of Ace, " Chris are you okay you don't really look like your heads in the game?" " huh, what did you say Sam?" Chris asked not really paying attention. " I said are you okay?" " oh , who me ' Sam nodded " I'm fine why do you ask?" " well no special reason, you just look like you've been stabbed to many times and your losing to much blood or something" " oh, well it's just, I miss my boy Ace he left the guard a couple of years ago and no one knows where he is not even his little sister." " Is he like you I mean you know.. A .. vamp?" " he was the one who helped me cope with the thirst after I was reborn, he was also the person to turn me." " WHAT, he did what now you're telling me that he - ?" " Sam calm down, he saved me I was dying so he you know bit me" " wait you didn't need to have blood to blood contact?" " what oh no we're a different breed of vampire, we can stand out in the sun and it bother us one bit we're more like a hybrid vamp." " that's why instead of my eye's being constantly red they are purple with slits in them, it also explains my speed and strength." Chris said with a smug smile trying to come up, " wow well that changes a lot of my beliefs on vamps being on the brink of extinction" Chris gave Sam a snort in response. " See Ace's dad Samuel Colt's son was a necromancer, so Ace was born a vamp we are still not sure if his sisters one though." Chris sat back down on the bed, then threw herself back and sighed. That's when there was a knock on te door, Chris looked over than grabbed the pillow off of her bed and pressed it against her face and screamed. Sam could tell she was stressed, so he answered the door. He was greeted by a six foot four teenager with sparkling crystal blue eye's and about a few inches short of shoulder length hair. The boy smiled and tried to get around Sam which set every hunting bell and whistle off in his head. " who are you and what do you want?" the boy sighed thengracefully slid past Sam into the motel room and ran over to the now crying guardian laying on the bed. " hey Chris what's wrong why are you crying did something happen to Ben or?" Chris cut him off with a high pitched squeal, and followed it with her lips on his. Sam just stood at the door in utter shock, and disbelief. " oh my gosh I can't believe my eye's my mind has to be playing tricks on me yeah that's it" " I'm afraid not Charm's I'm just as real as you or your uncle who looks like if I don't start explaining will kill me" " Sam this is my boy Ace Colt, I still cant believe it your back you don't know how happy I am right now" Chris said.


	2. Thanks

**Chris just stared at her father, in udder amazement. She finally worked up the nerve to speak " ****so are you Mike's little pet, or have you reversed that specific role?" ****before Dean could answer, Chris held her hand up to quiet him. She concentrated and sure enough, Sam's voice started getting louder " what are you doing here Ruby?" " I thought I told you to stay away, and leave me ALONE." Before Dean could even get his thoughts back on track, Chris was already out the door.**

**Within a heartbeat Chris was at Sam's side. Ruby looked over from Chris to Sam, then back again she laughed. Sam just crossed his arms over his chest and glared, " what's so funny Ruby?" with that question asked Ruby stopped laughing, because she noticed that ice cold yet commanding glint in Sam's eyes. Ruby looked at Chris then said " oh looky it's you, so you've been helping out the boy king have you?" " no Ruby I'm Sam's guardian" " wow the oh so powerful boy king is doing his guardian is he now, what did you just get tired of drinking from my tap or something?"**

" **SHUT THE HELL UP YOU LITTLE BITCH" DEAN added very sourly, Ruby's eyes snapped right into focus just in time to see Dean's eyes glinting a brighter green. Sam's jaw went slack as he took in all of the apparent changes his big brother had gone through, well not so much considering that Dean was now growling at Ruby. Both Chris and Ben hung their now shacking heads, " Hey, Ben how long do you think this will last ?" Chris asked halfheartedly. " To be honest with ya I have absolutely no Freaking idea." Ben sighed that's when Sam finally noticed Ben he was even more shocked to see how much the little squirt had grown, and did he always have those thick of arms Sam thought.**

**That's when Sam noticed that Chris had gotten back up, and was crouching in front of him in her very overprotective stance. Chris then growled and at the same time so did Ben, " great this is going to get us nowhere" Sam added rather loudly. Chris just smirked at that comment, then relaxed she nodded to Ben and he too relaxed. Dean on the other hand was a bit more tense after watching his both of his children loosen their guard. Or so Dean thought they were really getting in a more effective attacking position, it wasn't long before Chris finally sprang up and shot off towards Ruby. There was an eerie crack and Ruby's host slumped to the ground, while Chris had her hand around the demons very essence.**

**Dean was very impressed at the way his daughter handled herself in a fight, Ben gave her his trademark lopsided Winchester smirk and a thumbs up. Everything happened to fast Sam couldn't even keep up until the end when Chris was holding Rub's essence in her hands. Sam looked dazed to say the least, but it was all over now and they could walk safely back into Chris's hotel room. Sam and of course Dean where standing shoulder to shoulder well shoulder to head if you think about the height difference, Chris and Ben did the same but fell behind so the brothers could have a few moments to talk to each other without their guardians constant presence. The only difference was that when Dean and Sam turned around they found Ben and Chris already at each others throats.**

**Both Sam and Dean sighed at the already arguing siblings, " We can't keep the two of you together for five minutes and your already fighting with each other, not to mention you've been separated for two full years." " he-she STARTED IT NOT ME" both Chris and Ben snapped back, which just got the both of them a clear smack across the face. Both Chris and Ben jumped back reliving an awful childhood experience. Chris jumped into immediate action she threw herself in front of Ben then the most shocking of all things happened, " Grandpa we didn't mean to just don't hurt Ben ever again you hear me." Chris was crying by the time she finished, and in response Sam ran over to her only to be growled at. **

**Sam jumped back immediately knowing full well how protective Chris truly was, the small jester reminded him so much of Dean it hurt. " listen Chris sweetie no one is going to hurt either you or Ben we just want to talk to you," Sam prayed that would be enough and much to his surprise it was Chris relaxed slowly but relaxing all the same. " okay now we're getting somewhere Dean aren't you going to apologize because it looks like it would help." Sam said aloud as if he could see the answer maybe he could I guess I'll have to ask him about that later he's right I need to give them something, Dean thought to himself " okay, okay don't get your boxers in a twist Samantha." " Chris, Ben that was a mistake I'm sorry if I scared you or if I brought up some berried issues, but you have to calm down I lost my temper you can ask Sam I've really never got the full grip of chill and like I said I'm sorry if I scared you but back talking and disrespect will not fly with me you hear?"**

" **Oh hear we go lets see what happens next shall we, I mean really what are you going to say next because right now I have something to say and it would be nice for you to just let me get this off of my chest okay your highness." Chris began then started back up again after a nod from Dean. " you have not been there for us our entire lives and I do understand that it comes with the job. I get that I do but you just waltz into our lives and take the credit for what I have been doing for the past TEN YEARS, yeah you heard me I've been going to school and taking care of BEN FOR TEN FREAKING YEARS and where have you been huh?" Chris snapped rather harshly towards Dean, and Sam. **

**Ben just fell onto the floor in udder shock at how bad this little reunion was going, he couldn't do much of anything. The way his sister approached the subject was staggering he felt like he couldn't even breath, let alone actually start a conversation. " what did you just….?" Dean couldn't even finish the sentence, he lost what little control he had and grabbed Chris's arm so that she was right in his face. " you do not talk to me like that young lady, I will not accept this you are way out of line." Dean yelled " oh I see I don't even have the power to speak unless spoken to is that it?" Chris retorted, " Ben you know I'm right come on bro back me up here."**

**Chris added " no Ben don't do that son you know that I'm the one who will tell it like it is now show your sister what true loyalty is." Dean barked Ben looked to Chris then his father then gave a heavy sigh and pulled himself up off the floor, and went to stand behind Dean " He's right Chris you where way out of line." Ben said sadly " see your brother agrees with me now what do you say we put this all behind us and get back to business shall we?" Dean added loving the spark of betrayal that ran through Chris's eyes. " you're acting just like John and I will not let this drop Ben you've shown me your true colors today after all I did for you. you still stand behind the man that didn't take us in and I'm truly sorry you feel that way so my stuffs already packed I see Sam's adjusted well so I'll take my leave while I still have some dignity after all that's the code so Benjamine Daniel Breaden Winchester you have forged another gap in our relationship goodbye."**

" **oh and Sam good luck with your training I'm really going to miss you," with that Chris slung her bag over her shoulder and was about to leave when she heard something. Chris turned around to find Sam packing his bag up and walking right past Dean." Dean she's right you are just like dad always bossing people around and barking orders but after all it is what you do best." Sam then slipped past Chris and went to go sit in the truck, Chris smiled then walked out the door without another glace. That's when Ben realized what he had done, " dad that really was un called for but she has a lot on her mind right now and I think we just made matters worse."**


End file.
